Otra noche de paz
by Petit Nash
Summary: La Navidad no significaba nada para él, probablemente nunca sería así, pero... esa noche también estaba ella y eso cambiaba algo, cambiaba todo.


**N.A. **Adelantandome unos días a la Navidad les traigo esta historia, espero que les guste, también espero recibir sus comentarios. Ójala que la disfruten. Muchos saludos y felices fiestas.

**Otra noche de paz.**

Estaba nevando afuera, calles llenas de hielo, oscuridad, pero reinado también por esas lucecitas incesantes de todos los árboles y adornos navideños que proliferaban especialmente ese día, era Nochebuena. Y House odiaba la Nochebuena, aunque en realidad odiaba prácticamente todos los días, el exceso de felicidad, luces, abrazos y cosas así le molestaban más, así que por consiguiente el día completo le molestaba más que cualquier otro. Todo eso de la noche de paz y de amor, no le era particularmente atractivo.

Aun se definía porque hacer esa noche, si Wilson estaba ocupado, que siempre lo estaba en esa época, lo más seguro es que terminará la noche solo, él, un trago, su piano, tal vez su guitarra y... eso sería todo, suficiente, ¿por qué a los demás les tenía que importar esa noche y los árboles y las luces?... y los regalos... todavía no sabía si eso de los regalos le gustaba o no, era una celebración fastidiosa igual.

Cameron entró en eso a su oficina, con una caja en mano, seguramente era un regalo para él, y la verdad él no tenía ganas de recibirlo, rechazarlo o pensar en eso... En cuanto la vio abrir la boca para decir algo, se levantó bruscamente, como si no la hubiera visto entrar y siguiera con lo que iba a hacer un minuto antes, que era irse.

Pero Cameron se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Planeas quedarte aquí toda la noche?- preguntó sarcásticamente él

-No, de hecho estaba por irme, sólo...-

-Entonces recomiendo que cumplas eso y te vayas antes de que la nieve nos impida salir del edificio o algo por ese estilo- la interrumpió él con el fin de salir de ahí

-Sólo... vine a entregarte esto- completó ella no dejándose intimidar por el momento

Extendió el regalo, envuelto en sencillo papel rojo, con un moño, House miró el ofrecimiento sin atreverse a moverse, como si el más mínimo gesto pudiera romper el delicado equilibrio de aquello; de algún lugar llegaba la música de un villancico, con el interminable "noche de paz, noche de amor..." eso le parecía una total tontería, no tenía nada esa noche que no pudiera tener otra, y, sin embargo, ella le estaba dando un regalo.

Cameron le sostuvo la mirada un minutos, pero luego él la bajo mirando el regalo, ella no era capaz de moverse tampoco, esperaba una reacción, había una gran posibilidad de que lo rechazara, eso era típico de él, que lo tomara y lo dejara ahí, quitándole importancia... pero igual ella quería hacer el intento, aunque él aun no se movía.

-Es sólo un regalo, House- dijo ella al cabo de ese minuto- no va a morderte-

-¿Tampoco tú?- preguntó él con una sonrisa curiosa, irónica, finalmente estirando la mano y aceptando el obsequio

Ella no contestó, desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojada, como él no hizo el menor ademán de abrir el regalo, pero al menos ya lo había tomado, ella se hizo a un lado, para dejarlo seguir su camino y acabar con eso, no quería saber realmente que iba a pasar con su regalo después, probablemente nunca fuera abierto.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó House y ella lo miró fijamente sin entender- oh no, ¿ahora debo darte un regalo a ti?- preguntó con fingida preocupación

-No...- susurró Cameron- no tienes que darme nada, simplemente...-

-Genial porque no me gusta gastar en moños y envolturas, me parece terrible- su ironía era cada vez más evidente y más mordaz

Ella desvió la mirada, seguía intentando mantenerse igual, pero en el fondo comenzaba a sentirse herida, presto atención a la canción que aun se escuchaba desde quien sabe donde, "noche de paz, noche de amor" en ese momento no había nada de amor, ni siquiera de paz, temía flaquear, ponerse sentimental de nuevo, no había nada de paz... era mejor para ella salir de ahí.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de que la había herido de cierto modo se sintió mal y sorprendido, mal por la acción y sorprendido por que le preocupara tanto eso... Odiaba esas fechas, las luces brillantes, los árboles decorados, las canciones que se colaban hasta su oficina, los regalos que no tenían mucho sentido... Pero ella había ido hasta ahí, aunque conocía todo eso sobre él, y le había dado un regalo, eso no tenía tanto sentido, pero por eso mismo tampoco tenía sentido que él la hiriera de es modo y se preocupara... al menos que se preocupara sin intentar remediar el hecho. Tal vez... sólo tal vez... la noche podía terminar en paz... ella podía hacerla una noche de paz.

Pero tenía que resolverlo en ese mismo segundo, tal vez más rápido, porque ella estaba por irse, con toda la dignidad posible, pero el corazón herido... y él podía ser todo lo bruto e insensible del mundo, pero no podía serlo con ella, no en realidad, ella había cambiado algo, no sólo por el regalo... desde antes ella había cambiado algo... Pero tenía que decidirlo en ese microsegundo.

-Cameron- la llamó para que se detuviera apenas hubo dado el primer paso.

Ella se volteó para mirarlo, él dio un medio paso vacilante, la tomó por la cintura posesivamente y la beso en los labios... No era dulce, era un beso brusco, fruto de una idea de momento, sin embargo, cuando Cameron se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, profundizo el beso convirtiéndolo en algo apasionado, más sutil... algo totalmente diferente a lo que House había iniciado, y era un cambio agradable.

Con esa misma sorpresa él rompió el beso y se encontró directamente con el rostro de Cameron ruborizado, sorprendido, dulce... tentándolo a repetir ese beso, intentó sonreírle o decir algo, pero sólo lograba llevar su lengua a los labios, saboreando levemente el sabor de ella que quedaba en él... Se separó.

-House...-

-Al menos me ahorre comprar envoltura- dijo él intentando quitar importancia, en espera de algo mejor que decir, luego dio la vuelta para finalmente dejar la oficina

Pero Cameron seguía inmóvil sorprendida, se llevó una mano a los labios como sin terminar de creerlo, miró de reojo a House dirigirse a la puerta, sabía que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, sintiendo que había tenido su milagro navideño, pero que quedaría únicamente como un fugaz recuerdo, eso era lo único que podía tener, por eso necesitaba no moverse y quedarse con ese recuerdo muy bien grabado en su mente, en sus labios... Era una buena sensación. Sonrió levemente y se dio cuenta de que él se había detenido en su salida y la miraba, alzó la mirada hacia él.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche... o vas a venir?.- preguntó él

Ella se sorprendió, sonrió levemente y camino hasta la puerta, él se detuvo en el primer gesto caballeroso de su vida para abrirle la puerta... luego camino junto a ella, sin explicarle exactamente que pasaba, pero ella tampoco era capaz de preguntar, temía que una pregunta perturbara toda esa armonía y equilibrio tipo noche de paz.

Afuera la nieve aumentaba, Cameron abrochó el último botón de su abrigo y miro alrededor, era hora de irse a casa, de sonreír por el milagro completo y olvidarlo, House estaba junto a ella en el mismo silencio de los últimos cinco minutos, nada de palabras, ni ironía, ni bromas, ni heridas, nada... sólo era otra noche de paz.

-Feliz Navidad, House- dijo ella para despedirse, sonriendo por lo bajo

-Feliz Navidad, Cameron- dijo él y, en un impulso, le dio la mano, sonriendo levemente, sin saber ni porque estaba dispuesto a todo eso, pero igual iba a hacerlo...

Sí, todo un milagro... un milagro navideño, para otra noche de paz.

**Fin.**


End file.
